In recent years, a variety of advancements has occurred in cellular communication technology and cellular communication devices. Some of the advancements, such as integration of camera and video recording technology onto such devices, incorporation of e-mail and short messaging services into mobile communication, and the like, involve software and/or hardware applications. These applications have added increased flexibility, processing power, communication capabilities, and so forth, to already popular communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones). As a result, such devices have become more popular in a consumer marketplace, motivating larger numbers of consumers to purchase such devices, or to upgrade to devices that include new applications and technologies.
Although applications have increased in number and complexity, support for such applications does not always increase commensurately. For instance, a variety of mobile application providers exist, constantly raising the bar with respect to complex and feature rich mobile applications. However, the nature of mobile device communication and network support for such communication cannot always advance as rapidly as the applications they support. For instance, although a mobile device can support multiple data transfer applications concurrently (e.g., e-mail, Internet browsers, voice over Internet protocol communication, and so on), network resources cannot always accommodate execution of concurrent applications. For example, only a single radio bearer typically is provided to a mobile communication device by a mobile base station subsystem (BSS). As a result, though certain exceptions exist, such as three-way calling or call waiting, typically only a single voice call can be conducted at one time. Accordingly, mobile device applications may not be fully leveraged by the devices and/or network components that support such applications.